1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope inspection report creating apparatus, a creating method of an endoscope inspection report and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, endoscope apparatuses have been widely used in the industrial field and the medical field. An endoscope apparatus has an insertion portion which has an image pickup unit provided at a distal end portion, and a user who is an inspector brings the distal end portion of the insertion portion close to an object, cases an image which is picked up by the image pickup unit at the distal end portion of the insertion portion to be displayed on a monitor, and can cause the image to be stored in a storage device in accordance with necessity. For example, the user can connect the storage device such as a USB memory to a main body and can store an endoscopic image in the storage device.
In a conventional endoscope apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-9057, a DCIM directory is automatically created in a root directory in the storage device in accordance with the DCF standard, and endoscopic images are automatically stored under the directory.
When inspection using an endoscope apparatus is performed, the inspection report is created. The report includes an endoscopic image of the inspection target, determination information of the inspector and the like.
Conventionally, when an inspector creates an inspection report from an endoscopic image, the inspector creates the inspection report by pasting each endoscopic image in the report of a format determined in advance, writing the inspection result and the like by using document creation software or the like of a personal computer.
Further, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-276991, a setting method of a display/print screen for outputting the stored image information by using a template which is set or created in advance when the image information is displayed or printed is proposed.